YuGiOh! Duel For The Apocalypse!
by ShadowedBody
Summary: ANY YUGIOH FAN WILL ENJOY THIS!


**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS MATURE READERS ONLY!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Duel For The Apocalypse **_PART 1 of 2_

**The Duel That Ends All Duels...**

An Animation script written and created by Alexis C. Peralta

Characters created by Kazuki Takahashi

**ONE**

_5,000 years ago from the present..._

Inside the tomb of the Pharaoh, the "game of darkness" was being played. For one unfortunate soul, it meant defeat. The victor gave the order to attack with his monster.

SERVANT: Go **Death Volstgulph**, attack his life points directly!

The servant of the Pharaoh was dueling on his behalf. The Pharaoh was too powerful to waste

his time dueling a dark sorcerer. He entrusted his abilities in the servant. The sorcerer saw the

gigantic dragon coming to him. He gripped his Millenium Rod tightly ready for the impact. With no monsters on his side of the field and with life points at 1700, he was dead. All his bragging

fucked him over when he summoned his **Blue Eyes White** **Dragon** on the field. All the servant

did was play **Dark Hole** and **Monster Reborn **his** Death Voltscuff**. The sorcerer tried to

protect his body but the dragon slashed his forearms then aim for his chest. It didn't matter. He

had lost no matter how he got attacked. He fell to the ground and watched his men dissappear to

the shadow realm to the side of him. He figured them useless anyway. He felt his palms begining to get wet and he looked down to see that his arms were cut all over from the monsters attack. He looked up at the Pharaoh as he passed judgment.

SORCERER: Just kill me now! I've lost!

The King sat silent. He possessed the Millenium Puzzle

SORCERER: What's the matter! Just do it! I have no reason to live!

SERVANT: Silence! The King Yami may pass judgment when-

The King puts a hand out to stop the Servant, the man stops scolding the Sorcerer.

KING YAMI: Your last name Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer didn't understand why the hell he would want to know that. He might as well tell

him. He was going to die anyway.

SORCERER: Kaiba!

The King thinks to himself about where he has heard that last name. He then remembers.

KING YAMI: You have a wife don't you Kaiba? She possesses the Millenium Necklace.

Kaiba didn't give a shit about his wife. Why would the King care?

KAIBA: Yes!

KING YAMI: Is she holding your child?

What kind of questions were these? What was he getting at?

KAIBA: Yes! Why are you asking me these ridiculous questions!?

KING YAMI: Only this: I will spare your life.

Kaiba couldn't believe what he had just heard.

KING YAMI: You have a family to take care of. I will let you go to them. But never return to

my tomb again! Understand?!

Kaiba got up and walked away with a evil grin on his face.

_You'll regret letting me live Pharaoh..._

He walks out of the tomb and goes to his home bleeding.

A wife is at home waiting for her husband to arrive. She lays on her bed waiting looking over

her side where he was supposed to be.

_Please god let him be alright._

She touches her stomach and knew that he must be alive for the future. She was carrying his

child and there was no way for her to raise it all on her own. She knew of her husbands dark

ceremonies and his plans to overthrow the King. Any other women would have left him even if

they were pregnant. She loved him. She felt it was her duty to try and get him on the right track

again. The way things used to be. When they first me it was amazing. Until brother Marik came

into the picture with his plans of ruling the land. Marik was fed up with living as a tomb-keeper.

His lust for power and influenced Kaiba to start learning the power of the shadow realm and

game. She had to stick with him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Maybe today was his day to die.

She heard someone come in. She ran to the room. It was him. His arms were bleeding and he was exhausted and barely standing.

KAIBA: I...sh..izu...

He falls to the ground. She runs to him and kneels next to him.

ISHIZU: Kaiba! What happened?

She looks and sees his arms bleeding. She runs to get water and a cloth. She cleans him up and

begins patching him up. He has a stern look on his face. Her mouth begins moving.

ISHIZU: Kaiba...please stop this.

KAIBA: No! I won't stop until the power is mine! He let me live, and that was a mistake!

ISHIZU: Letting you live was a mistake? What about us and our child?!

She watches him get up after she finished.

KAIBA: I don't have time for things like THAT! I must have the power I deserve!

She gets up and grabs his cloak. Her hands move back and forth as she shruggs him and punches

his chest.

ISHIZU: How can you say that!? I won't let you-

A quick blow goes across her face. She hits the ground and touches her left cheek. It was

swelling and warm. The tears began to run down her face as she looked up at him.

KAIBA: Nobody will stop me!

He walks out of the house and Ishizu stayed on the floor crying.

Marik at his home, far from his sisters, as he looks at the books he has just stolen from some

spellcasters that worked deep in the underground. These books are forbidden and only the dark

sorcerers know about them. Even the Pharaoh himself doesn't even have the slightest bit of

knowledge about them. Dark magic users know not to let the King know anything or else they would have a fate worse than death. There were tow black books although one had much more

writings in it than the other. He had already gathered enough information incase Kaiba had

failed. And with what he had just read, they'll be able to to kill off the king with no one even to

care. Kaiba was his good friend an brother-in-law. He never really liked his sister. She always

thought she was the adult just because she was a little older than him. In fact, he hated his sister.

He didn't understand what the hell Kaiba saw in her besides a good lay. To make matters worse,

she was pregnant.

_Goddamn Kaiba. Why they hell did you do that?_

He saw Kaiba enter the room looking like shit.

He knew that he had lost to the Pharaoh. Marik knew it the entire time. Kaiba had no patience

whatsoever. Marik was the thinker and Kaiba was the action guy.

_What a great team huh?_

MARIK: You alright?

That was a stupid question. Kaiba looked at him with the answer. He sure looked pissed. Perhaps he needed to hear some good news. Marik was going to deliver it to him.

MARIK: Relax Kaiba. We don't need to beat the King to control his power.

Kaiba looked at him puzzled. He sat in front of him waiting for an explanation.

MARIK: We have these.

He pointed at the books.

MARIK: I just learned that monsters from the shadow game can come to life.

Kaiba already knew that. He had the proof on his forearms. He knew they were real already.

MARIK: We can resurrect these monsters where ever there mark is.

There mark was where ever they were drawn. They carvings of the monsters where all over the

place. In all the pyramids. Especially the Pharaohs pyramid.

MARIK: This book tells us how to resurrect them, and this book tells us how to control them.

We need to conduct two rituals to successfully control them all.

KAIBA: What's the first?

MARIK: The resurrection ritual is a blood ritual. We both need to offer our blood to the

monsters, then they will awake.

KAIBA: What's the second?

MARIK: This one will be the difficult one. One of us has to sacrifice something to the monsters

on the ground where our monster stands.

Kaiba knew that meant he must sacrifice something at the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** carving. He was the only duelist between the two. Marik was just learning the basics. But what was he going

to offer?

MARIK: The offering has to be of blood and willing to do it. I know where a carving of your

dragon is. I had some of my men put it in the east cave yesterday. You remember where that is?

KAIBA: Yeah.

He wasn't thinking about that though. He already knew what he was going to offer, but how was

he going to get them to do it.

MARIK: So...have you decided what you want to sacrifice?

Kaiba looked at him with a smirk.

KAIBA: Of course.

MARIK: What then?

They sat quiet. They looked both smiling at each other.

KAIBA: Ishizu.

Marik sat there and gave a little laugh under his breathe.

**TWO**

They sat there laughing to themselves. It was going to be too easy. All they had to do was

come up with some dumb-ass excuse of why she had to kill herself. She loved Kaiba. She would

do anything for him. That was their ticket. It was up to Kaiba to get her to do it.

MARIK: Do you want to do it now?

Kaiba had the most anxious face. He wanted the King to suffer. With these monsters rampaging

Egypt, there wil be so much chaos that he wouldn't even see it coming. He might even be killed

during the destruction. And even if he wasn't, they would kill him with the monsters they

controlled.

KAIBA: Yes.

They moved everything out of they way in the middle of the room. Marik took a wooden stick

and made a pentagram on the floor. It was almost the size of the room. On his end he made the

symbol of "life", and on Kaiba's, he made the symbol for "death". This ritual wasn't for the timid. Once it was done it was too late to kill the monsters unless it was physically. Marik grabbed two

knives and he passed one to Kaiba.

MARIK: Cut your palm and let the blood spill on the symbol. I'll do the same and say the ancient chant.

Kaiba nodded.

MARIK: You ready?

KAIBA: Just do it. Remember, "partners till death"?

MARIK: Partners till death.

And with that order he began the chant.

MARIK: _Ra rer ishi mosa rum osi ris tehn kuri _

They began cutting their palms. The blood began dropping on the floor. The symbols began

lighting up with a crimson color. Marik began saying the chant louder and faster.

MARIK: _O be li sk Ra oc sen ryu mon sars...mon sars...monsars..._

Faster and faster. With each word their wounds became deeper and the drops of blood became

streams. The pentagram and symbols were bright red. They kept cutting. Kaiba didn't care how

long he had to cut, as long as he got what he wanted.

MARIK:_ MON SARS MON SAR MONSTERS SHISASOSE!!!!!!!!!_

He screamed the last words and the ground began shaking. It felt as if the earth had heard the

chant and responded to it. Then all of a sudden they fell to the ground. It was like all the energy

was sucked out of them. The ground stopped shaking and the symbols stopped glowing. The

tried to catch their breathe. Breathing heavily they looked at one another. Marik grabbed a cloth

and wrapped it around his hand. Kaiba took off some of his cloth from earlier and also covered

his wound.

MARIK: Do you think it worked?

KAIBA: I don't know.

They heard screaming outside. Many people were screaming. People were crying and screaming. Marik lived on high grounds. He actually had a beautiful view of the kingdom. He could see the

market place and many pyramids. The went to the opening of what was supposed to be a

window. Marik pulled the sheets out of the way as they viewed their beautiful sight. Monsters.

Real life monsters were running around killing the people of this kingdom. There were so many.

Dragons, machines, fiends, water type, humans, demons, and in the faint horizon he they saw the three gods awaken. **Obelisk** was about tow pyramids high, and when he struck the grounds with

his fists, the shock wave caused earthquakes in the ground. They split and people were falling in. **Osiris** was few miles long and using both his mouths to shoot out balls of flame that set

everything on fire. People were running around on fire and burning to death. **Ra** spread its

gigantic metal wings and flew on the ground. The wings were cutting anything in its path. People were being split in half and tiny children would be decapitated. The three gods showed no

mercy. This was there world now. Theirs to destroy, not rule. The two looked closer to them and

saw monster murdering the people. One man was gored by a **Battle Ox,** and all he did was turn

around to meet his fate. Dragons in the sky like** Curse of Dragon** breathed flames of hell and set off infernos. **Jinzo** used its shock waves to atomize them into nothing. A **Dark Necrofear** used

its minds to make heads explode as it held its plastic doll that felt it was its child. The **Black **

**Luster Soldier** used its mighty blade to slice people in half and amputate them limb by limb.

Huge machines like** Launcher Spider** shot out rockets. Since that technology didn't exist in their time they had no idea of its power. This was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. They

watched in awe.

MARIK: Let's go.

Kaiba knew now that they must do the last ritual in order to take control of them. The only thing

he was worried about was being killed outside. It was a risk that he had to take.

_I wonder how the Pharaohs doing?_

The King looked outside his window in shock. All this destruction. He didn't know how to

stop it. He looked down to see people trying to reach his palace but get killed off by some

freakish monster. Men, boys, women, girls, babies. They were all being slaughtered. Someone

came behind the King. It was his wife Tea.

TEA': Yami, please let's go!

The king had no other choice. The guards could stand a chance against these monsters. He ran

with his wife down the corridor with a few guards left. It was an T-shaped intersection.

_Left or right? Neither of them are safe. And we can't head back because it only leads to my room._

TEA': Which way!?

KING YAMI: Left!

They ran to the left only to be stopped in their tracks. A **Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Dark **

**Magician Girl, Gaia the Fierce knight, **and **Celtic Guardian **were blocking the way. They

group turned around and sow more monsters behind them. A **Mechanical Chaser, Saggi, Dark **

**Ruler Hades, Twin Headed Behemoth, **and **Blood Vorse** stood in their way. They turned

around to only see more goddamn monsters there. They were trapped with no way out. They

backed against the wall looking at each side coming closer to them. The monsters from the right

began running towards them.

KING YAMI: Guards kill them!

The two guards had no choice. They had to protect their king. They ran towards only to be cut

off by the monsters behind them. The Magicians and Knights jumped in front of the guards and

started killing all the monster the King ordered to attack. They unleashed power beyond belief.

The **Buster Blader**s blade cut through the monster and slid through them like nothing. The same could be said with the knights jousting stick and the elf's sword. The magicians used their staffs

and simply pointed at the enemy. In a second the target would explode with blood smearing the

walls and body part scattering all over the floor. Sonn the monster were dead. The knights,

magicians, and bladers turned around and faced the pharaoh. The didn't know what to do. They

just stood in shock.

_Why did they attack on my command?_

KING YAMI: Why did you attack when I ordered my guards to?! What do you want!?

The **Dark Magician** stepped forward and answered.

DARK MAGICIAN: We are you servants King Yami.

They couldn't believe what they just heard. These monsters, serving the King. Impossible.

DARK MAGICIAN GIRL: We were created in this pyramid, so we serve only you sir. All the

monsters in your tomb are yours to control.

The king stood silent. He needed more info.

KING YAMI: How? How are you alive?

The **Buster Blader **began to speak.

BUSTER BLADER: We were born with a spell. Who did this I cannot say. All the monster

outside of this pyramid are causing destruction along with the three gods.

_Gods? Those huge fucking monsters that reach the sky?! Those things will kill us all._

KING YAMI: How can I stop this!?

CELTIC GUARDIAN: There are ancient scripture deep within this tomb. This had been forseen

by your ancestors. The answer lies there. We will guide and protect you there. The monsters are

reckless. They will soon reach here and kill everyone inside.

KING YAMI: Let's go!

Ishizu was being attacked by a **Ryu-Kashin Powered. **She was corned with nowhere to run.

It slowly walked up to her with it's sharp fingers and teeth of blades. It jumped in the air towards

her.

_Kaiba..._

She closed her eyes and only felt a few wet drops fall on her face. She opens them and looks for

the creature. It was to the left of her with a sword through it's chest. She looks up and sees Kaiba

holding out his hand.

ISHIZU: Kaiba!

KAIBA: Come on! Let's get out of here!

She grabbed his hand and they fled to there horse. They rode off to the east. It was safer than the

city. Only a few monsters chased them but the horse out ran them. The problem came from the

sky when dragons and bursted their breath of fire and they would have to dodge it. Ishizu saw

**Obelisk** picking up people from the ground and crushing them in his hands. Limbs and organs

would fall to the ground. She turned away and closed her eyes. Kaiba needed to get to the cave.

He had to keep Ishizu alive or else all this was for nothing. And she knew he would last long

with these monsters rampaging the earth. After a while the chaos was out of their sight but the

gods weren't. He didn't care. As long as he wasn't bothering them. They arrived at the cave. He

got off the horse and helped Ishizu down.

ISHIZU: What's going on Kaiba?! Why are there monsters alive destroying everything!?

Kaiba had to come up with a story quick.

KAIBA: I'm sorry. Some of our men did a ritual to revive these monsters, but got killed before

doing a ritual to control them. Me and Marik tried to stop them, but it was too late.

ISHIZU: Where's Marik!?

KAIBA: Don't worry, he's hiding. We found out a way to stop them.

Ishizu was relieved.

ISHIZU: How!? How can we kill them?

Kaiba looked away.

KAIBA: I can't...tell you.

ISHIZU: WHY!? Tell me?

KAIBA: No! I won't lose you to this. We can run away. Away from all this!

He was playing his part perfectly. She was buying it.

ISHIZU: What do you mean lose me? Tell me!?

She grabbed him and looked in his eyes. Kaiba looked behind him and saw the carving of the

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**.

KAIBA: Someone must sacrifice their life to this carving in order to stop the monsters. I can't do

it because it was my magic that did this. No one else knows about this. Only you and Marik, and

Marik is not here.

She held her chest. She knew she had to do it. It was the right thing to do. She loved Kaiba. She

knew he would do it if he was in her position, and protect her and their child. She decided.

ISHIZU: I'll do it...

That was the answer Kaiba had been waiting for this entire day. He smiled under his hair but

knew he had to make himself more convincing.

KAIBA: NO! I won't let you. Please, let's just run away and forget all of this.

She began crying and tears were running down her face. She was smiling though. She looked

into Kaiba's eyes and held his face.

ISHIZU: No...we can't do that.

Kaiba stood still

ISHIZU: If I have to sacrifice myself to save the world I will.

KAIBA: But-

She put her finger over his mouth.

ISHIZU: I have to. To protect you. I love you.

She looked down and saw a dagger at his side. She grabbed it and backed away raising it in the air. Kaiba just waited for her to do it. He just watched and waited while she hesitated.

The King and the knights headed to the underground of the tomb. He sent the magicians and

blader to the front of the pyramid to kill off any monsters trying to get it. They were the most

powerful of the team. He knew they would be alright. He held his torch and looked at the walls

to try and find the answer. Tea stood at his side following everywhere he went. The guards were

also looking for the inscriptions on the walls.

GUARD: Pharaoh, I have found them!

The group rushes over and looks at the wall. The scan through the writings and look at the

pictures. One phrase kept being said and drawn. The King confused.

KING YAMI: The Millenium items!

Outside, the magicians and blader were guarding the palace. The monsters they faced were no match for them. They also had back up. Magnet cards and some fiends were helping out. The

**Dark Magician** was on the ground with a **Exclusitivity Virus **and **Gemini Elf** walking towards

him. He couldn't kill them both at the same time. The two elves ran towards him and he got his

staff and made them explode into parts. He forgot about the virus and he was getting weaker.

The virus knocked away his staff. He was defenseless now. HE stood strong as the virus let out

it's dust to kill the magician. Suddenly it broke apart and fell to the ground. The magician looked

behind him to see his love protecting him. She was much stringer with him around. She smiled at him. But soon the smile became into a face of pain and agony. A **Vampire Lord** came from

behind her gutting her from behind. The Magician became angry and got his staff and gored it in

the Vampire. He took out the staff and looked at her on the ground. Kneeling down he lifted his

love. She looked at him with a smile and tears. She gave him one last kiss before she died. He

lowered his head in misery. The sound of three **Blue Eyes White Dragons** was calling him. He

looked up and saw the three dragons fuse into **Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon**. The three

heads began charging their Neutron Blast. It fired and the Magician jumped back holding the

**Dark Magician Girl**. He looked at **Buster Blader** a few yards away from him and they nodded

at each other. He lays the girl down. Another balst came form the dragon. The **Dark Magician**

and **Buster Blader** jumped in the air and met in mid air. They clashed their sword and staff. A

bright light went around everything. The dragon became blind and looked away roaring. The left head saw only one body land to the ground. He watched it get up. It was the **Black Paladin**. He

stood strong with the sword and armor of **Buster Blader** and the body of the **Dark Magician**.

He raised his sword and it soon became engulfed in flames. His power began to rise and he

became stronger. He ran forward and jumped toward the three-headed dragon. The dragon

charged up again, but it was too late. Before the dragon knew it, all three of there head were on

the floor gushing with blood where the **Black Paladin** had cut. He looked sword dripping with

blood. He couldn't even see his reflection. Turning back he saw the body of the **Dark Magician **

**Girl**. He turned back and ran into the battle field.

The dagger dropped to the ground along with Ishizu. She couldn't kill herself. She thought

about it too much. She was also killing her child she was carrying. She knew she had to ask

Kaiba to do something. Something she hopes he would do. Kaiba runs to her and picks her up

comforting her. She doesn't listen though.

ISHIZU: Kaiba...I need you to...do something for me.

He looks at her hold out the knife and gives it to him. She points it right at her heart. She closes

her eyes.

ISHIZU: Please...do it.

_Thought you would never ask._

He still had to keep up the act. He had to bring her in front if the carving still.

KAIBA: What...No. I won't do it!

Tears kept streaming form her eyes.

ISHIZU: Please Kaiba...for me. For the child we could of had.

KAIBA: NO!

ISHIZU: Kaiba, I love you. I won't blame you for my or our child's death.

She walks him to the carving of the dragon.

ISHIZU: If you still love me then you'll do it.

She lays down on the ground looking up at him.

ISHIZU: Please Kaiba.

He raises the dagger shaking. He knows he wanted to do it earlier, but he had to keep up the act.

It reaches over his head. He looks down and sees her close her eyes and one last tear run down

her face.

ISHIZU: I love you...

He smiles and strikes down.

**THREE**

_Present day..._

All three of their dreams shattered simultaneously. They all break in cold sweats nd try to

catch their breaths. Was that a dream? A revelation from their pasts? Or could it be something

more? These questions rifled through their minds. Two of them already had experience with the

items, so this incident couldn't be ignored. After the battle city tournament was over, Marik and

Ishizu haven't heard from Yugi or Seto Kaiba. Yugi and Kaiba just got through destroying Dartz

and the Oracilum circle and all its destruction. Kaiba laid low for a while and Yugi returned to

normal life. Kaiba couldn't forget about Ishizu and the duel they had together. How those

revelations came to him on the brink of his attack. He has always denied the items and their

magic ever since. But deep in his conscience he knew he couldn't brush off those incidents. They were real. Ishizu couldn't forget about Kaiba either. He changed his destiny that was

predetermined by her Millenuim Necklace. She knew now that destiny was changeable, but not

escapable. Marik was glad that his dark side was destroyed. He only had Yugi to thank for that.

But this dream showed them personalities about themselves that they could not imagine.

Ishizu held her chest breathing heavily with sweat dropping down her face. She couldn't come to terms with her dream.

_Me and...Kaiba? How? Why? Could this be true?_

She felt her chest hurt. She was about to break into tears. The dream seemed so real. Too real.

Nothing seemed to be fictional. She never knew her ancient past. She never really cared. Her

hand held her face and she closed her eyes. Marik ran in the room.

MARIK: Ishizu! Are you okay?

He holds her close to him. The brotherly love she wanted. Even if she was older, he always took

care of her ever since his dark side was destroyed. She grasps him and feels relieved.

ISHIZU: I'm fine...It was just a...nightmare? I'm fine now.

Mariks eyes opened.

_Did she have the same dream as me? About the could-be past?_

MARIK: What was the nightmare about?

She moved away and cleaned her face.

ISHIZU: Nothing. It's stupid. I'm fine now. I just want to rest okay?

MARIK: Alright.Get some sleep okay?

He walked to the door and looked back.

ISHIZU: Goodnight.

She nodded her head. The door closed and she held her chest. Where in the dream she felt the

stab of her "husband". She became scared and worried.

_Kaiba...._

MOKUBA: Seto!

He also bursted in the room. Kaiba loud scream could have been heard a mile away. But it was

his younger brother who came to his aid.

MOKUBA: Are you okay brother?

He ran to Seto's bed and touched his bare arms. Kaiba was holding his chest breathing hard.

_That dream...it felt so real....Ishizu_

KAIBA: I'm okay Mokuba. It was just a bad dream.

That's what he wanted it to be. A bad dream and nothing more. Ever since his he finished off

Dartz with Yugi and Battle City, he no longer became a skeptic about the power of magic and

destiny. He couldn't believe he went through all that he has just because of a card game. He

knew the game had more meaning of just winning. People were dying and losing their souls over this so-called "game".

MOKUBA: Are you sure? You don't look so good.

He didn't feel good either. As a matter of fact he felt like shit.

KAIBA: Yeah, I'm sure. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow.

MOKUBA: Yeah, and you have that meeting tomorrow.

Kaiba remembered, and it made him feel worse.

_Fuck, that damn meeting tomorrow. I have to do that stupid shit._

His corporation just released a virus killing program for every type of hard and software. This

wasn't this bullshit you go online and buy. He had spent millions buying off hackers and getting

their secrets to fully make this program 100 full proof. It was tested a few days ago and it was

flawless. Now it was time for it to go to the market. He was already rich as hell, but he loved

computers and wanted the world to love it too. Not to be afraid of these dumb-ass people making viruses and stealing peoples identities. He's has seen enough of that. He wanted to give some

back to the people of the world. Besides, he had nothing better to do with his money.

_Might as well help people out right?_

KAIBA: Dont' worry I'll be ready. Night little bro.

MOKUBA: Night Seto.

With that the room became dark again with the light shutting off and his sibling leaving the

room. Kaiba knew he couldn't sleep now. He got up and went to his desk. He opened the top

right cabinet. Thats were he kept his belongings. And along with his belongings was he deck. He picked it up and just flipped through the cards. The deck was pretty big, but the shit it got him

out of was much bigger.

_I'd be dead without these damn things. Pieces of paper saved my life._

He thought about it that way even though he knew that was only partially true. He knew how

conceited he used to be back at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. All he cared about was

winning and the Egyptian God Cards. After that, all he wanted was to beat Yugi and become the

number one duelist in the entire world. After his deal with Dartz he realized that it was just a

game and there was more to life than just having an enemy and crushing him. He became more

and more like his step-father and he was the last person on the face of this he wanted to be

associated with. The game was consuming him and with coming close to losing his life many

times because of this game, he decided to retire as second best. Yugi was better than him, and he

knew it. Since the beginning, when **Exodia** destroyed his three **Blue Eyes White Dragons** he

knew there was something special about that kid. But his pride got in the way and got them into

situations that not only endangered him, but others. Especially Mokuba. If anything was to

happen to Mokuba, he wouldn't know what to do. If he lost him over this game, he would have

gone crazy.

_That will never happen._

As he looked through the cards he noticed **Obelisk** wasn't there. He had lost it to Yugi in Battle

City. He was pissed at first, but gave up on getting it back. He didn't need a god to be good.

Besides it would have been collecting dust in that cabinet along with the rest of his cards. They

have been in there for about three years.

_Jesus...has it been that long?_

He was twenty-one now and Mokuba was getting older. Yugi and his little pals were all growing

up to. He had talked to them a few times and invite them over for a few duels. But that was long

ago. They had their life and Kaiba had his. It was nice to have them as friends though. Even if he didn't realize it until after Battle City.

_I wonder how Yugi and his little friends are doing? Especially that dog Joey. Damn what a fool._

But thats what he liked about Joey. All those dumb things he would do just to impress somebody or not seem feeble. Kaiba had teased him a few times during Battle City but it only made him

stronger. Kaiba liked them all. He never told them, but his actions showed no hard feelings

towards them.

_But that was three damn years ago. Wonder how things are now?_

He put the deck back and forgot about the god card he owned. His mind was settled, but the

dream was still bothering him. How could have he killed Ishizu?

_It was like a movie playing. I was that ass-hole helping Marik. I even killed-_

He shook his head away and closed his eyes. He had to stop thinking about it. It was just a

dream. He hasn't heard from Ishizu or Marik in forever. During the tournament he knew Marik

was possessed but thought nothing of it. All he wanted was to own **Ra**. Ishizu was just another

obstacle in his way. He had nothing against her, but her rambling on about his destiny was just

so goddamn annoying at the time. When he had that revelation before he attacked with** Obelisk**

it wasn't so fake anymore. He believed her, but didn't want to. She never ridiculed him, she

actually helped him. He wouldn't mind seeing her again, but not like in his dream.

_She did have a good body._

With that though he went back to bed. He laid there thinking to himself.

_That wasn't me in the dream. I'm not like that. I could never kill anyone._

The thought went through his head.

_Could I?..._

KAIBA: Of course not! Especially Ishizu. Why would I?

Why would he? He had nothing against her. Sleeping with her was just a fantasy, but not a bad

one. In that dream it wasn't him. It was like his opposite. The thing he never wanted to be. A

much darker, evil Kaiba.

**FOUR**

When morning came Ishizu hadn't forgot about the night before. Marik had gotten over it,

except the fact that he felt something calling out to him in his dream. His name was being

repeated. The voice was dark and demented. It sounded like him, but much more demonic. The

call became louder and louder until he woke up. He dismissed it as a illusional fantasy. In his

heart he knew that wasn't the case. He wanted Ishizu to feel better about her dream. Whatever it

was, it must have been if she didn't want to talk about. The last thing she needed to hear was that

he also was having nightmares and voices in his head. He saw her getting ready to go

somewhere.

MARIK: Where are you going at this time?

Ishizu was heading out the door.

ISHIZU: I have to go to the market and get us some food.

This was his opportunity to make her feel better.

MARIK: No sis, I'll do it. You had a rough night.

ISHIZU: No that's alright, I'm fine-

Marik touched her hand to comfort her but then as soon as their flesh touched a vision flashed in

front of her eyes. It was Yami Marik touching her instead of her normal brother. She saw his evil

grin and he was holding her close. Under his breath she heard his sinister laugh. She began to

panic and started screaming.

ISHIZU: NO! Get away from me!

MARIK: Ishizu what's the matter!? Answer me!

She was trying to release herself from his grip. All she saw was that demon that possessed her

brother and nearly brought the world to destruction. How could he be alive?

_No! Not again! Your DEAD!_

MARIK: Ishizu relax it's me! What's wrong with you!?

He held her tight shrugged her in front of his face looking into her blue eyes. She stopped. Her

face went into a state of relief to see him again. He didn't understand what the hell just happened.

ISHIZU: Marik...I... I saw...

She looked at him and his face of concern. Was she going crazy? Something was either wrong

with her, or her mind.

_I saw him, I know I saw him...Yami Marik._

She knew that she couldn't tel him. That would only make him feel guilty about what was

happening to her.

MARIK: What did you see? Tell me.

ISHIZU: Nothing...Your right. I should stay here and rest.

MARIK: Okay. I'll see if I can find anything that will make you feel better. Just relax.

Ishizu just listened to him. Maybe she was overdoing it. Maybe all she needed was a good nights rest. That dream was really starting to fuck with her head.

_Now Marik thinks I'm fucking crazy after that display._

She watched him leave looking at her as the door closed with a concern look.

REPORTER: This a historic moment ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Kaiba and Kaiba Corporation

are about to release their new and final anti-virus program that is truly going to revolutionize the

computer world.

The reporter was standing right under the stage that Kaiba and the new program were. Kaiba was signing the contract to submit it to market. Thousands of people were there watching and waiting to get their copy of this program. And with the selling at this rate Kaiba was going to literally be

the richest man alive. After the signing of the document he went to the microphone. Everyone

became silent to hear what he had to say.

KAIBA: People of world. I give you Kaiba Corps. only anti-virus program!

The cheers and roars came on. This was a world-wide broadcasting.

KAIBA: This program will seek and destroy any viruses in your computer or tring to infiltrate

your PC. With this, the cyber world will be a place that people can wander freely without the

though of identity fraud, hackers, or bugs. So you and your family can feel safe, on the Internet!

The crowd went crazy with claps and cheering. He walked away ending the speech and

marketing commercial. He had done it. The reporter looked at his camera.

REPORTER: Well there you have it. Mr. Kaiba, the richest man alive.

Marik was watching the broadcast at the market place. There was a television on one of the

stands and seeing Kaiba again made him stop and remember everything he went through.

_Kaiba...all that power-_

His body started to boil. His chest was on fire and he kneeled down in the middle of one of the

streets. It was like a bad dream. Was he dying? He heard the same voice call to him. Everything

around him became consumed by the shadow realm. The purple-black orb sphered around him.

He was all alone with only and echoing voice saying "You want it"

_What the hells going on!? What's happening to me!?_

The boiling and fever stopped. He got up and looked around. Nothing. Only the voice repeating

the same phrase.

MARIK: What do you want!

VOICE: No...what do you want?

MARIK: I don't understand. Who are you!?

VOICE: You don't remember? You do.

MARIK: No! Who are you?!

VOICE: I'm you, well...I used to be you.

The sinister laugh played on. Marik knew who it was. It was Yami Marik. An evil dark side that

possessed the Millenium Rod. How the hell was he still alive? Yugi destroyed him in Battle City.

MARIK: No...your dead, Yugi killed you!

The laughing kept getting louder. As if what was just said was a joke. It was.

YAMI MARIK: You can't even see me. How can you kill me?

Marik was trapped by this awful voice surrounding him. He covered his ears and kneeled to the

ground. There had to be some way to block him out.

YAMI MARIK: You can't kill evil. I've been contaminating your mind ever since I was

separated form you.

MARIK: NO!

YAMI MARIK: Yes! A day hasn't gone by where you haven't thought about me. I'm a part of you-

MARIK: NO! Not anymore!

YAMI MARIK: You can't shut me out Marik. I live inside you. Why fight it? Why not just

accept the fact that I am you.

MARIK: NO! I'm not evil!

YAMI MARIK: FOOL! Yes you are. Before I even possessed you, you have had evil and dark

thoughts roaming in your head. I just kept feeding to it. I don't need the Millenium Rod to exist. I am you!

MARIK: NO!

YAMI MARIK: I am the side of you you have been hiding to this day.

_To this day? What's he talking about?_

It was time to face this voice. He darker side. He stood up and asked,

MARIK: What do you mean "To this day"?

YAMI MARIK: You have hated your life ever since I was destroyed. You and I were so close to

absolute victory, until Ishizu and Odeon interfered. You wouldn't have come out and fuck

everything up. We were so close.

MARIK: I don't need you anymore-

YAMI MARIK: HA! Yes you do. I made you stronger than you ever could have been, or ever

will be. You need me to survive, you'll just end up losing your mind. You can't escape me Marik

Join me for one last attempt to rule the world.

MARIK: No! I can't do that I-

YAMI MARIK: You want the power. You know you do. Stop hiding it. I know you because I

am you, you can't lie to me. I have know your every desire and fantasy since you were born. I

can help you, and together, we can rule all!

MARIK:No! I...I...

The same phrase kept echoing in his head: "You want the power". He covered his ears again. In

his heart he knew that Yami Marik was right. He wanted the power. He's always wanted it. He

put on a face for three years because he knew he got a second chance at life.

_What, this life? Living in an apartment with my sister, twenty-five, single, no power whatsoever. _

_While Kaiba makes a fucking program and becomes the richest man in the world!_

He became angrier. The hate inside him started to grow. All his negative thoughts came into

play.

_Sister got a Millenium item, I got one through force. Odeon cost me the duel between Yugi _

_because I pussied out. It's all their fault!_

The voice knew his influence was coming into play. Mairk was becoming darker and even more

mad.

YAMI MARIK: Yes, that's it Marik.

_I deserve to be Pharaoh-NO, I deserve to rule the world. Those who got in my way cost me all _

_my wishes. I want what I deserve. Anyone in my way, will DIE!_

YAMI MARIK: Yes Marik! Get up! Become what you want. All those who oppose you shall

die!

Marik stood straight with his head down. His blood began to burn. All his muscles tightened. His brain was in turmoil, he wanted it all again. And this time, no one was going to stop him, not

even his darker side.

MARIK: YAMI!! I WANT...THE **POWER**!!!!!!!

The scream of these words allowed the dark soul inside him to enter his body again full.

YAMI MARIK: YYYYYYEEESSSSSSS!!!!

His body became over powered. He felt himself become swallowed up by the darkness. He

welcomed it. Everything he wanted was the evilness within him. He couldn't hide it anymore. It

became silent and the fusion was over. Marik opened his blood-shot eyes and grinned. His evil

side successfully entered him. He didn't become Yami Marik yet. Only allow his voice be heard

and gave Mariks mind all the knowledge he knew from the past.

_I will control Yami Marik, until I successfully become him!_

Yami Marik's voice came into play in Mariks mind.

YAMI MARIK: We can now go and retrieve the items. Shadi is guarding them in the sacred

temple of the gods.

Marik was listening, but didn't need to hear that now. He knew he had to maintain a low profile.

Everything had to be how it was. There was still groceries to be done. He put away the voice and remained normal. A voice shattered the shadow realm around him. He saw it break as if it was

glass. He knew it was only an illusion. The voice told him,

MERCHANT: Hey! If your not buying anything, then move the fuck along!

Marik looked around, then at the man selling the televisions. He stood up and gave him a glare.

The sight wasn't pleasant. The merchant held his breathe. He thought to himself if saying that

was a mistake. He then saw the stranger walk away. When Marik was out of his sight the man

released his breathe. In his mind he knew it was one of the most frightening moments in life.

Shadi awoke from his mediation. There was a disturbance he sensed. One that happened in

the past. And one that was happening now. An evil has awoken. Not fully, but the seed was

sprouting. He looked up at the carving in front of him holding six of the seven Millenium items.

The one that was missing was the Millenium Puzzle that Yugi, the Pharaoh, owned. After battle

city all the items were safe from harm. Yugi had asked him to put them back in safekeeping and

for him to guard it. Obeying Yugi he did. It was his destiny to become the guardian of the

Millenium items. This evil presence made Shadi uneasy. This evil was destroyed before, so how

was it being reborn? He had to prepare himself for the worst. He returned to his meditaion

hoping it would provided him with some answers to why the balance is being disturbed.

_This evil, was stronger than it was before...my Pharaoh..._

Yugi was in his room looking at his deck. He was supposed to meet Joey to duel at his house.

He just flashed through the cards to see if anything was missing or damaged. Everything seemed to be in order. The gang starting seeing each other more because it was the beginning of his

freshmen year in college with the rest of his friends. Yugi couldn't wait to graduate and get the

hell out of that school and start his own life. Him and Tea started getting much closer than

before. She was older than him, but she didn't mind. Nothing was serious, but they knew they

have had something since the beginning. Being eighteen and in college, it was about time to

meet some females and act like a male.

The last three cards he had was his three Egyptian god cards. **Obelisk,Ra,** and **Osiris**. He had won them all fair and square. He didn't care, he knew two of them didn't belong to him. He

always sided with fighting with cards that rightfully belong to you. He had to stand by that. He

made the final decision mentally. Then Yami came out.

YAMI YUGI: Yugi, so your going to give them back?

YUGI: Yeah. I know I won them but they don't feel right with me. **Osiris** is the only one that

deserves to stay with me. **Obelisk** belongs to Kaiba, and **Ra** belongs to Ishizu and Marik.

YAMI YUGI: But your deck will be weaker if you get rid of them.

YUGI: I don't think so. If I have won duels without them then they don't need to stay. I need you

and cards like the **Dark Magician** by my side when dueling.

Yami Yugi knew the error of his ways. Yugi had matured over the years. He was no longer weak or fragile, but strong. Probably stronger than Yami himself.

YAMI YUGI: Your right Yugi. Have faith in yourself, and your deck.

YUGI: I guess I will have to mail this Kaiba.

He held **Obelisk** and put him in a envelope . He rights the address to Kaiba Corp. He knew

Kaiba was a busy man and was barely ever in Japan. He hadn't heard from him in years, but they

left off on good notes. Giving Kaiba back his god card would him happy, and thats what Yugi wanted.

YAMI YUGI: What about **Ra?** How will Ishizu and Marik receive it?

Yugi had to think, but he got it.

YUGI: When I see Kaiba again I'll just ask him to track down Marik and Ishizu for us. He has

those million dollar computers. I'm sure they can find people. Besides, when he sees in his mail

his god card, he can't turn us down. He'll owe us a favor.

It was a good plan. Yami Yugi couldn't come up with one that damn fast. He was out done again.

YAMI YUGI: Good Idea.

_-ring ring-_

The phone rang. Yugi leaned over and picked it up answering.

YUGI: Hello?

VOICE: Hey Yugi. What's up?

It was Tea'.

YUGI: Tea', nothing just cleaning up.

_Good cover dumb-ass. She knows about the god cards. Why try to hide it?_

TEA': Oh. Well are you busy tonight?

Yugi put down the pen and listened closely. He knew he couldn't mess this up.

YUGI: No. Why?

The suspense was killing him.

TEA': Do you want to do something tonight?

_YES!_

YUGI: Just me and you, nobody else?

_Yeah, great question idiot._

TEA: Well, no, but if you want-

YUGI: No No No, I was just wondering. Yeah, sure I'm free.

_Way to sound like your a busy man._

TEA': Can you come meet me at my house tonight? Say eight o'clock? Then we can decide what

we want to do from there.

YUGI: Sure. I can do that.

TEA': Alright then. I'll see you tonight. Bye

YUGI: Bye.

The dial tone came on. As soon as that happened Yugi jumped screaming wonderful things.

Yami came out.

YAMI YUGI: I'm proud of you Yugi. Tea' is a great person.

YUGI: Yeah I know. I just hope I don't screw up.

YAMI YUGI: Nonsense. You'll be fine.

YUGI: Easy for you to say, you went on a date with her already. Remember that time at the

Ancient Egyptian museum?

Yami became embarrassed and speechless. He was in checkmate again.

YAMI YUGI: I...Uh...That was...

YUGI: Don't worry Yami I'm just kidding. I'd better mail this to Kaiba.

Yugi walked outside to the mailbox near his house and put the letter inside. Since it was within

the area, he should get it in a day or so.

YUGI: Here you go Kaiba.

He walked away to his house to over-dramatically prepare for his little date that night.

The merchant closed his shop hours ago. He was in the back counting his collect for the day.

He wasn't making much, but a job was a job. Besides, he had been saving up to get his own

house so he opened his secret back and put the profits in there. He had a dagger next to the

money incase anyone tried to steal it at the moment. He always carried the dagger around with

him. When sitting down it became uncomfortable, so he would just place it on the table.

_You can never have too much protection._

He heard a person behind him open the curtain to the room. Since his back was to the door, he

could see their shadow over his shoulder and the money.

MERCHANT: We're closed.

The shadow remained there. What didn't this person understand? He said they were closed. He

didn't need this type of shit in the middle of the night. He was tired, but would awake when he

was done kicking the ass of the dick who bothered him.

_Alright asshole, you want some?_

The merchant turned around in is wheeled chair.

MERCHANT: Listen I said we're-

There was no one there. But he didn't see the shadow move at all. But between a blink the person disappeared. He looked to only see an open curtain revealing some other stands and nothing but

the moonlight. It wasn't like he needed to close it. This was Egypt. You needed all the air you

could get. He wondered where the person went.

_Maybe they fucked off like I said._

That thought eased his mind. The person did him a favor by leaving and giving him some fresh

air. He shook his head and exhaled with relief. As soon as he turned around he felt the shivers

run down his spine. The knife. The knife was gone.

_How the hell-_

He looked forward and saw the knife movie in his direction. His eyes crossed seeing the knife

and it went between his eyes. Blood sprayed all over the money and the man was twitching. He

didn't even have time to scream. The knife was pulled out of his head and he landed on his

precious savings. The red liquid slowly rivered down his nose and lips onto the table. The money was being taken by a hand. The same hand took the knife and dumped it in a bag along with the

rest of the money. The robber took one bill and left it on the table next to the pool of blood his

face was creating. The piece if paper soon fused with the blood to create a very dark crimson

color. The sinister laugh stirred around the room soon fading as they made their exit.

**FIVE**

It was about ten o' clock when their date ended. He had taken Tea to a movie then for a walk

around the park. It was almost summer, so the sun didn't set until late. They weren't walking

around blind. In front of Tea's house he walked her to the steps. It was a good night and they

both had a good time. Standing near the door they both were silent. She wanted to tell him

everything. How she really felt for him, how she wanted to know how he felt about her. But she

couldn't. What would he think. Rejection was the last thing she needed. She thought to herself.

_Can't make this awkward. Say something..._

TEA': I had a great time tonight Yugi.

Yugi broke out of his thinking.

YUGI: Yeah me too.

They stared at each other. They became lost in each others eyes. Moving their bodies closer they

knew what was going to happen. Their heads came closer and their eyes closed. Not needing

direction they felt the soft touch of each others lips. Her face became hot.

_Yugi...._

Raising her right arm up she hung her hand on his shoulder. They wanted this moment to last

forever. Simultaneously they parted opening their eyes as they backed away. She wanted to end

the night on that note. He did to. If either one of them did something to fuck up this moment they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

TEA: Goodnight...

YUGI: Night...

He watched her goes inside the house. She never let her eyes off him and he did the same. When

the door shut he looked down and smiled. He wanted to do fucking cartwheels he was so

goddamn happy.

_Gotta act cool._

He casually walked away and started heading home. Yami came out of the puzzle and had a few

words to say to his mature little friend.

YAMI YUGI: Well done Yugi. I'm very proud of you.

YUGI: Thanks Yami. Tea's a good friend of mine. Hopefully this will make something-

Yugi felt a sharp pain in his chest. It felt like a drill was going through his heart. He knelt over in pain. The Millenium Puzzle was glowing intensely.

YUGI: ARGHHH!

YAMI YUGI: What's the matter!? YUGI!

The pain suddenly stopped. Why did Yugi feel it but not Yami? He was the soul inhabiting the

item. He should have felt it as well. Whatever it was, it gave Yugi a foreshadow of what was

coming. The feeling of evil growing consumed Yugi during the seizure.

YAMI YUGI: Yugi! Are you alright!?

Yugi caught his breath and stood up. He was still breathing heavily but he could speak.

YUGI: I'm fine. It felt like shadows and darkness was eating me alive.

YAMI YUGI: What was it?

YUGI: I don't know, but it was awakening. I've felt the power before. I just don't know where.

Yami didn't know what to say. This wasn't a good situation.

_Just when things were starting to look up._

YAMI YUGI: Be on your guard.

Yugi agreed and headed home for some rest.

Ishizu was worried as hell. Marik had been gone all night. She didn't hear him leave, but in

the morning he hadn't woken up. It was about noon and she went into his room to see if

everything was alright. The room was empty with no trace of him. She couldn't call anybody

because she didn't know anybody that Marik stayed with. She just walked around the apartment

back and forth waiting. A phone call or the door knocking. Both her welcoming to her.

_Where the hell is he? I'll kill him when he gets back-_

Her prayers were answered. She heard the door open and it was him. Marik. He looked tired and

beat. She ran to him without even turning off the television news. He was the important one.

ISHIZU: Marik!

She hugged him and held him tight. There was no response from him. He body was lifeless. She

didn't care.

ISHIZU: Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you.

He face was blank. She couldn't even see his eyes. His long hair was covering his purple eyes.

He had let it grown much longer than before. Still this was strange, even for her.

ISHIZU: What's the matter?

She pulled her hands away from him. Her left hand brushed acroos a bag that he was holding.

She hadn't noticed it when he came in. She was too excited just to see him. She figured it was the groceries he went out to do about half a day ago. Grabbing it out of his hand she began looking

into it.

ISHIZU: Are these the groceri-

It was money. Money. And a lot of it. Piles of money in this bag.

_What the hell?_

ISHIZU: Where did you-

She felt wetness on her hands. She looked at them and it was a red liquid streaming down her

finger. It was blood. Her mind didn't want to accept it so she just kept on looking the bag. Bills

upon bills they started getting more red. Then they were completely covered. Wet, and heavy as

they attached themselves to her skin. Then found a knife with blood all over the blade. Not just

the edge.

_What the hell is this?_

The television behind her caught her attention when she heard the announcement of a robbery in

the market place. The merchant was killed and robbed. Large sums of his money was missing. A

stab wound to the head. This could'nt be happening to her. Not Marik. Marik had no part of it.

_No...not Marik._

She looked up and saw his face give the most evil smile she had ever seen. Actually, no. She had seen that smile before. It was his Yami-

_NO! Not Again!_

ISHIZU: No...

Marik looked at her and began to speak.

MARIK: What's the matter, Ishizu?

Marik had changed. He was the old one she feared. But it couldn't be him. He didn't possess the

Millenium Rod anymore. How could Marik be possessed? Unless he did this on his own will-

_Not Marik. He wouldn't!_

She backed away from him. Still not able to see his face, she wanted him to be as far as possible.

MARIK: Where are you going?

She turned around and began to run. Anywhere was better than in the same room as him. She felt his and clench hers. She could move forward anymore. Quickly turning around she began to

scream.

ISHIZU: NO!-

She had been cut off by his fist in her stomach. She had never felt such pain before. Smacks and

whips were different from a full-on blow to the stomach. She became weak and fell over. His

arm caught her and he picked her up off her feet. Gasping for air she couldn't say a single thing.

Her eyes watched the room move as she was taken off top her room. Being thrown on the bed

was great for her body but not her mind. She saw him walk back to the room with the sac of

money he had killed for. He dug inside and brought out a rope. He tightened it with his fists to

test its durability. The vision was just too much.

_Marik...don't..._

MARIK: This should hold you.

Her vision faded and she fell into a deep sleep. In the slumber she didn't feel her hands and feet

be tied to the bed. He secured all the corners and was done.

MARIK: I'm going to pay a little visit to Shadi. I'll be back soon.

He knew she wasn't listening, but he said it out of sickness just to ease his conscience to not

make him feel guilty about what he had just done.

_Don't want her to worry again do I?_

On he went to see the man who guarded all the Millenium items. Shadi would be pleased to see

an old foe again, wouldn't he?

Writing a report on his computer about the new program wasn't fun to Kaiba. He hated doing

the aftermath bullshit after every major sale. He couldn't make his employees do it because it had to be from his words. If they did it would sound like him. He needed to create an image to the

world about his thoughts. Thats something he couldn't fuck up on just because he as so goddamn

lazy.

_Hate doing this, hate doing this, I fucking hate doing this!_

His secretary walked in the room. She had a slim body with an ass and breast to match. Kaiba

had thought about fooling around with her but now wasn't the tie. Every time he saw her he

would enjoy the sight of her beauty. He figured he could always get her when he wanted. She

teased him sometimes too. She wanted him because he was rich, not for him. And that was the

problem. He never put much thought into it.

SECRETARY: Mr. Kaiba sir?

He looked up to she what she wanted.

SECRETARY: This came in the mail for you today.

She held out this tiny envelope. She was pretty far so he signaled her to come over where he was. Placing it in his hand he read where it came from and who gave it it to him.

_Yugi Moto!_

His face became shocked at his eyes were focused on the envelope. He opened it ot only reveal

something even more shocking. He reached in and pulled out-

_**Obelisk the Tormentor**!?_

It was the god card that he had previously owned before losing it to him. Why was he giving it

back? He felt the envelope was still thick and it had a note inside it. her read:

_**Dear Kaiba,**_

_**This belongs to you. **_

_**-Yugi.**_

He was fixated on the note. Yugi Moto, the kid Kiaba wanted to destroy almost his entire duel

monsters career. The kid that beat him with **Exodia** before duelist kingdom. The person he lost

to in Battle City. Him giving it back because he felt that he shouldn't own it was truly something

to Kaiba. He knew Yugi was a brave and kind person, but damn! The women was still standing

in the room glaring at Kaiba's reaction.

SECRETARY: Mr. Kaiba....?

Kaiba broke his spell of distraction and focused on her.

KAIBA: Yes, Thank you.

She turned around and walked out of the room.

_Yugi...thank you._

Kaiba wanted to return the favor to Yugi, but couldn't. He had no idea that he'd never get the

chance to.

**SIX**

Looking at the sacred temple mad Marik's lips curl. It was a long ride by car, but it was worth

it. He bought a car within minutes after he left Ishizu. With his money he just threw some at the

salesman and headed off. He had to stop in the middle of the road and travel the rest by foot. He

didn't have to worry about the vehicle because no one would ever come out this far. Only he

knew of the sacred temple. Yami Marik had given him the information he needed to reach it. He

walked inside the temple and it was Shadi. Shadi wasn't surprised that Marik found the place

after relocating it for safe keeping. It was a long way up by stairs but Shadi knew who had come. He stood strong and assertive.

SHADI: Why have you come Marik!?

Marik simply smiled and began walking up the steps one by one. There was no rush. He could

easily see the carving holding five of the Millenium items. Two were missing. He saw the

Millenum Key around Shadi's neck, but were was the Millenium Puzzle?

_That little shit Yugi must still have it._

MARIK: I've come for the Millenium items. Stand aside.

Shadi didn't move. He saw him still continuing up the stairs. He wasn't far from him now. Shadi

pulled a dagger from his back sleeve, but kept it hidden.

_Don't want to make any sudden moves._

SHADI: I will not allow you to pass. The Pharaoh has given me the items to guard while he is

gone. I am to protect them from anybody who tries to take them.

Marik began to laugh. He continued his way up the stairs. Shadi had to make a move. It was now or never.

MARIK: And who's going to stop me?

SHADI: DIE!

He began to run down the steps raising the dagger high above his head. Marik saw the blade

come down towards his face. All he did was raise his open palm above his head and stop the

knife. A few drops of blood went on Marik's face. The knife had gone through his hand, but that

didn't stop him from gripping Shadi's had with it. Shadi couldn't move his hand away from him.

SHADI: What!

In an instant Marik's other hand had fully gone through Shadi's body. In the chest out the back

the arm was completely covered in blood and gore. Marik smiled and pulled it out. SHadi began

to fall but was caught again. This time by the Millenium Key around his neck. Marik held it up

and the string around him choking him. Beginning to cough up blood Shadi looks at Marik's

grin.

MARIK: You?

He jerked his arm back breaking the string and freeing the Millenium Key from the corpses neck. The body fell to the floor and he continued up. He reached the top and looked at the five items.

He gathered them together in a sac and left.

_Looks like I have to see little Yugi now._

TEA': Yugi, Yugi wake up.

Yugi broke away from his daydreaming to see his friend and classmate Tea' in front of him

trying to get his attention.

YUGI: Oh, hey Tea. What's up?

Her face was blushing. She had to make this quick before he suspected something weird.

TEA': Can we...talk later this week? At your house?

Yugi became interested.

YUGI: You can't tell me now?

_Great question moron._

TEA': I want to tell you...in a place a little more private.

YUGI: Oh! Alright then. How about eight o'clock Sunday?

TEA': Great!

She saw Joey, and Tristan heading over to Yugi. It was time for her to get the hell out of there.

She didn't want their relationship broadcasted to the entire world.

_Those guys couldn't keep their mouths shut if their life depended on it._

It wasn't like she was ashamed of liking Yugi, she just wanted to know how he felt before they

took any steps. Besides it was already Friday.

_Only two days away from confession._

TEA': I'll see you Sunday Yugi.

She began walking away and Yugi stared at her head to her desk and sit down. Joey's hand rested on his shoulder.

JOEY: Well Yugi, looks like things are looking good for you.

YUGI: Yeah. I wonder what she wants.

TRISTAN: Don't think about it Yugi. Just go with the flow.

JOEY: Like you would know anything about the opposite sex.

Tristan broke out.

TRISTAN: What! As a matter of fact while your on your date with Mai I'm seeing your sister-

He forgot that telling him that was a little too much information. Joey loved his sister more than

Mai. They began seeing each other a while ago. She was much older than Joey, but she didn't

care. She was in love with him and he loved her.

JOEY: YOUR DOING WHAT WITH MY SISTER!?

He began choking him and shrugging his body back and forth. Tristan finally freed himself

trying to catch his breath. Yugi always knew when they were wrestling they never meant to hurt

each other.

TRISTAN: Yeah man. I'm seeing her Sunday night. What's the problem?

JOEY: What's the problem!? She's my sister you idiot!

TRISTAN: Don't worry man. She can like me if she wants.

JOEY: Alright, but you do anything to her I'll kill you!

Tristan heard that threat before. He would never hurt someone as sweet as Serenity. HE agreed

and all was right again. They had to because class was going to begin anyways.

**SEVEN**

Ishizu awoke to Marik untying her. He seemed like he was in a hurry.

_Maybe he's fine now!_

ISHIZU: Marik-

He put his hand over over throat choking her. She couldn't breathe. His face came close to hers

and he spoke.

MARIK: We're going to Japan. If you know what's god for you you'll be silent and follow me.

He let her go and she saw the Millenium items on the bed falling out of a sac. She looks at the

Millenium Key and sees blood all over it.

ISHIZU: Shadi, no!

He began choking her again. He looked back at the items, then at her.

MARIK: We're going to pay a little visit to the Pharaoh.

_Yugi, no..._

She figured it was in her best interest to just listen to him. If they were going to Japan to see

Yugi, maybe he could help her stop Marik. She would just have to play along. The Pharaoh was

her only hope.

_Pharaoh...please help me..._

They boarded the plane and left for Japan. The entire flight they didn't even look at each other.

He carried the sac with him. At the airport he just said he was an in the field of studying Egypt

and these were some artifacts. People didn't know what he had in store for them once he got the

power of the Pharaoh. He found a way to harness the power of the items without dueling for

them. And it was all thanks to Ishizu.

They finally arrived to the hotel in the town of Domino. It was Sunday, five o'clock at night.

He began unpacking his things and she did to. She was still packing and he fixed himself some

tea. He dropped some powder in it and stirred.

_This should take care of her._

He came from behind her and gets her attention.

MARIK: Drink this.

Ishizu looked at the cup of tea.

_Why the hell-_

His hand cupped her jaw trying to get it open. She became scared that he would do something to

her if she didn't. Still, she didn't want the drink.

MARIK: DRINK IT!

His grip was too powerful. She could even get her face out of his grip. It became even worse

when he put the hand and shut off the air supply from her nose. She couldn't breathe. She had no

option other than to accept the drink. He began pouring the drink into her mouth. He didn't even

bother letting it cool down. The burning of her tongue and mouth became overwhelming. She

tried moving her body, but her face was trapped. Coughing up some of the tea he dropped the

cup on the ground and shut her jaw. With one hand n her nose and the other on her jaw, she had

to swallow it. Tears began falling down the sides of her cheeks. She swallowed and he let her go

falling to the ground. Gasping for air she began to cough. Coughing so much that she couldn't

even yell at him for what he had done.

ISHIZU: What...the...you..

She became light headed and her vision began to blur. Holding her hand out she saw black.

_Poison..._

Blacking out was all that he wanted her to do. Not give him a fight. If he didn;t do it she would

probably run to Yugi asking him for help. But that wasn't going to happen. He would be the one

to see him first, and see him last. But there was one person he needed to see before he could go

to the Pharaoh.

_What was her name?...Oh yes, Tea'._

Brushing her hair was the most annoying thing to Tea at the moment. It was already seven

forty-five. She had to be at his house in fifteen minutes.

_This isn't a fashion contest Tea. He's going to like you know matter how you show up._

She kept brushing though. Looking in the mirror gave her a view of the entire room around her.

She placed it there because it was the only wall big enough to fit the mirror. She even bought

herself a chair to sit it so her legs wouldn't get tired from her looking at herself too long.

_Hurry up Tea-_

She dropped the brush. Bouncing off her legs it went right under the desk below the mirror.

_Great._

She bent over and searched for the brush. It was dark in her room because she had forgot to turn

on the lights. That's how much of a rush she was in. In the shadow she felt the tips of the brush.

_Gotcha._

She gripped it tightly so that when she was getting up she wouldn't drop it again. Getting her

breath back she looked in the mirror-

_What!?_

Someone was standing there. A tall figure with long gray hair. It was dark so she couldn't see his

face. She got up out of shock and tried to say something. It was too late. As soon as she did the

180 around the person put their hand over her mouth and the other around her neck. Pushing her

back she was raised to the top of the desk. Her head smashed into the mirror behind her. Pieces

of glass began to fall over at her sides.

_Their going to kill me...Yugi..._

She breathed heavily as she watched his face come towards the light that the moon offered. It

was-

_MARIK!_

Marik put his face only millimeters away from hers. He smiled and looked politely at her.

MARIK: Your coming with me. If you don't, your little boyfriend will pay.

_YUGI!_

She shook her head yes slowly. Not letting go of her mouth he had one last thing to say.

MARIK: If you scream, I'll kill you like I did your folks downstairs.

_MOM, DAD!_

She couldn't help but cry. Tears just began to soak his fingers he let go. He placed her in front of

him and gave her directions to head for the car outside. Walking out the house was the most

difficult thing for her. Not only did she see the bodies of her parents, she probably never return

to that home again.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at the clock next to his bed. It was fifteen of eight. The meeting was set for eight sharp. She didn't even call him incase something went wrong. When he called

her there was no answer. Something was wrong. Yami came out of the puzzle and spoke with

Yugi.

YAMI YUGI: What's the matter Yugi?

YUGI: Tea' was supposed to be here already. I called her but there was no answer. She didn't call me either. Tea's never done this before.

YAMI: Your right. Just be patient-

There was a knock on the door. Yugi sighed in relief.

YUGI: That must be her.

He ran to the door and opened it. He was right. It was Tea.

YUGI: Hey Tea'-

She didn't look right. She looked like hell. Her eyes were almost closed and she was looking

down.

_I'm sorry Yugi._

YUGI: What's the matter-

She was shoved from behind and landed on top of Yugi. He rolled her over.

YUGI: Tea'! Are you okay!?

He heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. He looked in the doorway to see who the heel was doing

this. The figure and shape was familiar. They were holding a bag or something in their right

hand. When he reached the face he couldn't believe what he saw.

_MARIK!?_

YUGI: Marik!? What are you doing-

He began to walk towards Yugi and stood in front of him. With the left hand he picked him up

and threw him against the wall behind him.

TEA': YUGI!

Marik grabbed her hair to shut her up. Yugi got to his knees and looked at Marik pulling at Tea'.

Her short little screams was too much for him to hear.

YUGI: STOP! Grandpa help!

MARIK: Won't do you any good. He's already dead.

He reveals his left hand Yugi saw blood all over it. Yugi became pissed and ran towards Marik.

YUGI: YOU BASTARD!

Remaining calm he stood Tea up and grabbed her by the neck. That was enough to stop Yugi in

his tracks.

YUGI: What do you want!? Why are you doing this!?

MARIK: You know why! I want the power of the items and the three god cards!

_He's back to Yami Marik. But how? He looks normal._

YUGI: I thought Yami Marik was destroyed!

Marik laughed loudly.

MARIK: You fool! I'm not Yami Marik. I'm Marik. I'm doing this on my own free will!

_Why?..._

MARIK: No more questions. Here.

He emptied the bag revealing the six items.

_How did he get the from Shad-_

He saw the Millenium Key covered in dry blood.

YUGI: What did you do to Shadi!?

MARIK: I killed him like I'm going to do her if you don't give me the power of these items and

the god cards.

_No, not Tea'!_

YUGI: You have to win them in a duel to own them by the sacred rules.

MARIK: HA! No I don't. Remember that time Ishizu gave you her Millenium necklace?

The scene played in his head. He remembered that he didn't have to duel her to own it. She gave

it to him on her own.

MARIK: Give me the items by your own will along with the god cards!

YUGI: Never!

Marik kept his cool.

MARIK: Alright then. I guess I'll have to punish Tea for you stupidity.

He began touching her softly. Working his hand around her body. Moving downward he reached her breasts. He groped them and moved them. She couldn't do anything. If she tried anything he

would kill Yugi for sure. She wanted Yugi to be safe. If that meant sacrificing her body, then she would.

_That's not what he wants._

YUGI: STOP!!

MARIK: Then give me the power! If you don't...

He moved her head so she was facing him. He closed his eyes and moved his lips closer to hers.

She but her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Yugi saw the tears down her face. He couldn't take it

anymore. Anything was better than seeing Tea be hurt like this.

YUGI: FINE!

Yami Yugi came out of the puzzle in a last effort to stop him.

YAMI YUGI: YUGI! DON'T!

TEA': No Yugi, don't do it!

Yugi paused and stopped his command. Marik had enough games. With that he finally kissed

Tea' passionately. Yugi' heart was ripped out of his chest. Marik had done it.

_ENOUGH!!!!!!_

YUGI: MARIK! TAKE MY POWER!!!!!!

With those words all the items began to glow the heaviest yellow. They levitated from the

ground and circled Marik. All except the Millenium Puzzle. The room brightened around Marik.

Tea' fell to the ground with Yugi at her side. They turned their heads with their eyes closed. It

was too bright to even peak at.

MARIK: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Soon the glowing stopped. Yugi looked up at the most horrible thing possible. Marik was

possessed with all the items. His right eye had the Millenium Eye, around his neck was the

Millenium Necklace, Key, and Ring. He held the Millenium Rod and at his side being held by

his belt was the Millenium Scale. His forehead had the "Millenium" symbol glowing gold. His

face covered in pulsing veins. His mouth smiling with darkness. The only thing missing around

his neck was the Millenium Puzzle. The Yami Marik in his mind was being consumed by the

items.

YAMI MARIK: What's going on!

MARIK: I no longer need you Yami. I used you to get here. I'm in control of you now. And now

I will beckon you back to the rod were you belong!

YAMI MARIK: NO! DON'T!!

Using the powers of the items Marik banished his counterpart to hell and sealed him there

forever. He didn't need his help anymore. With the possession of all the items, he had all the

power he needed. He was now Dark Marik... the true Yami Marik. Yugi and Tea' watched him do his work to the used-to-be-Yami. They saw him look down upon them with the blood red eyes. His voice was that of a demon. It was if Satan himself was speaking through Yami Marik.

Picking Yugi up by the shirt he wasn't finished with him yet.

YAMI MARIK: The three god cards. Where are they!?

Yugi pointed to to the top of his desk. He was weak from the power surge of losing the power of

the Millenium Puzzle along with all the other items. Marik caught site of the deck. Using the

new telekinetic abilities he just inherited, he made the deck come to him. In mid air he scanned

through the cards. Quickly enough he had found a god card.

_**Osiris.**_

Behind it he found the next one.

_**Ra.**_

Then there were no more cards left. His eyes opened. He scanned through the cards again to find

the last one. It wasn't there. One of them was missing. He became very pissed and held Yugi

higher in the air.

YAMI MARIK: Where's **Obelisk**!?

He put his hand in front of Tea manipulating her body. She began to stand up. Then the rod

floated next to her neck. Only centimeters away Tea tried to move but couldn't. She only

watched the sharp point come close to her neck

YAMI MARIK: WHERE IS THE CARD?!

YUGI: Stop! Kaiba has it.

Marik grinded his teeth and was about to end him. Then an idea went through his head. His eyes

made contact with the Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. It didn't belong there. He grabbed it and looked at the pointed tip.

YAMI MARIK: The Millenium puzzle...

The tip of the pyramid shaped puzzle went through Yugi's chest. All his organs were ripped apart because his hand went all the way through and out his back. Mouth open, Yugi couldn't do

anything. Tea screamed for him.

TEA':NOOO YUGIII!!!!

Marik looked into Yugi's bloodshot eyes.

YAMI MARIK: You won't be needing this anymore.

With a single stroke back of his arm he broke the chain around the Puzzle. The back of Yugi's

neck snapped due to the force that the chain was being pulled at. He was dead. Dropping him to

the ground he also let Tea go and collected his things. She crawled to him to only see his lifeless

eyes.

TEA': Yugi? Yugi...wake up...

No answer. There wasn't going to be one. Marik snickered and walked out of the room and

headed back for the hotel.

TEA': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

A sharp mental pain disturbs Joey's time with Mai. He felt it. It was something he had never

felt before. And it didn't feel good. Mai became worried.

MAI: What's wrong Joey!?

JOEY: It's Yugi. Some things happening to him. I need to get to him now!

Mai didn;t know what was wrong, but she had never seen Joey act this way. It was either a cruel

joke, or the sad truth. Either way, she turned the car around and headed to the Moto's residents.

Tristan stopped the motorcycle on the side of the road. Serenity was holding on to him.

SERENITY: What's the matter Tristan?

TRISTAN: Something doesn't fell right. Yugi's in trouble.

Serenity didn't know how it could be Yugi, or how Tristan knew.

SERENITY: Yugi!?

TRISTAN: I have to see him now!

Starting the bike again he took a hard left where he knew he would reach Yugi's house in no

time.

_Yugi...please be okay._

Joey and Mia were the first to reach the house, but it didn't matter. Joey noticed the front door was open. Something wasn't right.

_Yugi, just be okay. Let me see your face._

He opened the door full and saw Yugi's grandfather on the floor. Mai followed closely behind

Joey.

JOEY: Mr. Moto!

He went to his side and saw that his throat was slit from one end to the other. He was still

bleeding.

MAI: Oh my god!

Joey heard screaming from upstairs. It sounded like a girls. Tea's voice. They ran up the stairs

and looked through the open door. Inside the room was Tea holding Yugi crying. His chest had

been gored and looked like a empty shell. Tissue and organs were all over the floor. Joey

couldn't believe his eyes. Yugi was dead.

JOEY: YUGI! NO!!!!!

MAI: YUGI!

They ran to Tea's side and looked at the body. She was crying hysterically. Joey held her. Trying to break her free from Yugi.

JOEY: TEA'! WHO DID THIS!?

She wasn't paying attention to him. She was still mourning. She began the shrug her body.

JOEY: WHO TEA!?

He saw her lips move and mutter a name. He tried to make the connection.

TEA: A..r.i.k

_Eric!?_

TEA': MARIK!

Joey couldn't believe it. That son-of-a-bitch did this. After all that asshole did he had to do this.

Take away his best friend. He already tried killing Mai and him along with Yugi. He finally got

what he wanted.

_THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!_

He knew this wasn't the time for that. Maybe there was a way to save Yugi all they needed was a ambulance. He turned to Mai still in shock.

JOEY: MAI! CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!

She nodded and ran to the nearest phone she could see. It was downstairs next to the counter in

the card-shop. Going down the stairs she heard Serenity's scream. Her and Tristan already made

the discovery of Mr. Moto's body. She picked up the phone and it was dead. Nothing but dead

silence.

_SHIT!_

Back upstairs Joey talks to his dead friend trying to find something to say. He only repeats his

name and gives the lifeless body orders.

JOEY: YUGI! DON'T DIE GODDAMMIT! STAY WITH ME! YUGIIIII!!!!

Screaming and shouting accomplished nothing, the only response Yugi could give was his silent

death.

Kaiba's heart was burning. His head was pounding. He didn't feel any pain. He knelt down in

pain in his office.

_What the hell's happening to me!?_

His grip in his hair became tighter. In any second he was going to rip it out. A voice came to the

left side of his body. It was his secretary. She saw him through the glass window and hurried in.

SECRETARY: Mr. Kaiba what's the matter!?

She ran to his side. As soon as she touched his shoulder the seizure stopped. Catching his breath

he responded to her.

KAIBA: Nothing...I'm fine. Just a headache.

It wasn't just a headache. Something was being shot into his mind. All he felt was death, pain,

and agony. He sensed Yugi's presence as well. Something didn't feel right. He never thought

about Yugi. The women was still worried about him.

SECRETARY: Are you sure that's all?

KAIBA: Yeah...I'm fine thank you.

SECRETARY: I'll be in my office if you need me. Is there nothing you want me to do?

KAIBA: Thank you, no.

She walked out of the room looking at him while she closed the door.

_Yugi, something is wrong with Yugi._

He then stopped himself. He was just overworking. He needed rest. Between writing these

reports and selling the new product he barely got any sleep. Everything was fine. He needed to

stop worrying.

_I hope that's the case._

He returned to the computer and continued the newly designed Duel Disk he was working on.

**EIGHT**

Opening her eyes didn't make Ishizu uncomfortable. It was the brushing of her hair and her

being held by somebody that made he uneasy. On top of the hotel room bed she was being held

close from somebody behind her. She looked down and saw Marik's arms. She immediately

broke free from him and turned around to only see something more horrifying. It was Yami

Marik-

_No...it can't be._

She was right. It wasn't him. It was Marik holding all the Millenium Items and looking as evil as

ever. His body was fused with the power of the items.

_How!?_

ISHIZU: What have you done!?

Marik folded his arms and replied.

MARIK: I have become the most powerful being on this earth. Now that I have the power of all

the items and two of the three god cards!

_How could he get them from the Pharaoh-_

She saw the Millenium Puzzle still covered in dry blood. Marik had done it. He had finall got

control of what he wanted. What did he mean only two of the cards?

_Yugi...can't be dead..._

ISHIZU: The Pharaoh...Yugi-

MARIK: The Pharaoh is dead! Yugi along with him. That's how I acquired the items. I need the

last god card from Kaiba to rule the world!

She heard the words for herself. Yugi was dead. She didn't doubt that he did it. She couldn't

believe he did it.

ISHIZU: No...

MARIK: YES! And now your coming with me!

He raised the Millenium Rod and forced the power to control her mind. She became silent and

motionless. The "Millenium" symbol glowed on her forehead just as his did.

MARIK: I need you to do something for me first.

He threw her a cellular phone. He controlled her to do the rest.

Kaiba remembered that there was something his secretary could do for him. It was bugging

him ever since he had that seizure. He walked out of his office and into hers. She looked at him

with a face ready to listen.

SECRETARY: Yes?

Kaiba was hesitant but went on through with it.

KAIBA: I need you to make a call to Yugi Moto's house. Here's the number.

He gave her a little piece of paper with the number written on it.

KAIBA: Call him. As soon as you do transfer the call to my phone alright?

SECRETARY: Yes sir.

He walked back to his office speed walking. He couldn't wait.

_I just have to make sure he's alright..._

He closed the door to the office and heard the womens voice come on the speaker.

SECRETARY'S VOICE: Mr Kaiba, there is currently no one at the Moto residence.

That was what Kaiba didn't want to hear.

_Shit..._

He pressed the button to respond.

KAIBA: Alright then, thank you.

Releasing the button he thought to himself how something was right. As soon as that happened

the phone rang. Kaiba thrusted his arm forward and picked up the phone.

KAIBA: HELLO?...

There was silence, but then a voice came on. A females voice.

VOICE: K..Kaiba?

KAIBA: Yes...who is this?

VOICE: I need your help Kaiba. Please.

_What the hell?_

KAIBA: Who is this!?

VOICE: Ishizu, do you remember?

_ISHIZU!? What the hell is she calling me for!?_Kaiba was stunned. He didn't have time for that. She said she needed help. Something was wrong.

KAIBA: Ishizu, what's the matter!?

ISHIZU: Please Kaiba, help me. Mariks going to-

_Marik!?_

She was cut off. He voice went silent.

KAIBA: Ishizu!?

A laugh came on the receiver. The laugh of Yami Marik. Kaiba could never forget such an evil

laugh. It wasn't the normal Marik, he didn't sound like a demon.

KAIBA: MARIK! What's going on!?

The laugh stopped and the demonic voice played.

YAMI MARIK: Your god card...I want it.

_How the hell did he know I had it!?_

KAIBA: How did you-

MARIK: No questions! The old warehouse on the east dock, thirty minutes. Bring your Duel

Disks and your deck.

Kaiba knew he meant business.

_But why a duel!?_

KAIBA: Why-

MARIK: LISTEN! The Disks, the card, your deck. Thirty minutes or she's DEAD!

The phone went dead. The cold sound of the dial tone made Kaiba afraid.

Marik hung up the phone and looked down at Ishizu. Still possessed he had forced her jaw and tongue movement to say exactly what he wanted.

_That's how powerful these items are. When I collect the last god I card I will be invincible!_

He touched Ishizu's blank face.

YAMI MARIK: Let's go.

_As if she had a choice._

Ishizu was in trouble. Yami Marik wanted Obelisk. He never knew Ishizu, so he didn't even

know why he was going to help her. Marik would do something if he had the chance, wouldn't

he?

_He wouldn't hurt his own sister!_

He remembered that this wasn't Marik. This was Yami Marik. That demented freak betrayed his

sister and Marik himself. He might as well try again. But why did he want **Obelisk**?

_Could he have the other two god cards? But how? That would mean Yugi-_

KAIBA: YUGI!

That was why no one answered at Yugi's house. It wasn't even late. Yami Marik must have done

something to him. He had to find out. Ishizu came first. She was in danger now. Kaiba called for

his secretary.

SECRETARY: Yes?

KAIBA: Get Mokuba in here!

She ran out. Kaiba went through his cabinets and found his deck along with the god card. He

went to the locker on the other side of the room and began doing the combination. Mokuba came in.

MOKUBA: What's up Seto?

Kiaba opened the locker revealing his suitcase. He opened it finding two perfectly mint Duel

Disks inside. Closing it up and putting the deck in his pocket he had time for Mokuba.

KAIBA: I'm leaving. I need you to go to the communications room and contact Yugi.

MOKUBA: Why Yugi?

KAIBA: Just do it!

MOKUBA: What if I can't come in contact with him.

KAIBA: Do everything in you can. Track down his Duel Disk if you have to! When you find

him contact me. My receiver is in my jacket. I don't know when I'll be back.

MOKUBA: Where are you going!?

He became worried. Kaiba meant everything to him. He couldn't bare losing him. Where did he

have to go? Since when was he so concerned with Yugi?

KAIBA: Listen. I don't know when I'm coming back. If I don't...then take care of things here.

That didn't sound like Kaiba. Kaiba was always so confident when dueling. Mokuba knew he

was going to duel somebody. But who?

_Who would make Kaiba scared of dueling?_

It was an enemy that he never faced before on his own. He had Joey and Yugi's help.

_And I don't even know where the fuck Yugi is._

If he was going to duel Yami Marik, he knew he better be prepared for anything. Yami Marik

screwed with Mai's head, made Joey feel the pain of the attacks the monsters did, and wagered

his own soul on a match.

_I wonder what's in store for me..._

MOKUBA: Kaiba!

Kaiba turned around. He didn't feel like a champion he used to be. This wasn't a duel for a title or respect. This was serious. It was for Ishizu's sake. That's what bothered him. He never fought for

anybody but for himself and Mokuba. Never for a friend, or...lover.

_I don't have any of those..._

KAIBA: What is it?

MOKUBA: Be careful.

Kaiba nodded and headed down to his parking lot. With only a suitcase in one hand he pulled out the keys for his BMW. He got in and started it. After the engine was ready he looked at his

watch.

_Twelve minutes left._

The east dock wasn't far. It was where Joey and Yugi had their duel when Joey was possessed.

_By the one and only Marik Ishtar...bastard._

He estimated he had about ten minutes to get there. There was only one warehouse on the east

side. It shouldn't take more than a minute to find the warehouse. The problem was if it was a

trap.

_He just asks me to bring the Disks so it seems like he wants a duel. Then he comes from behind _

_and slits my throat._

He shook his. Thinking like that wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to help Ishizu. He

didn't know he felt such a strong bond to her since that dream.

_Or maybe it's just the right thing to do._

Whatever he did it for, he was going to do it. He started the car and headed east of the city.

**NINE**

_Here it is._

Looking up at the warehouse made Kaiba angry. Somewhere inside that place was Ishizu and

that bastard brother of hers Marik. If he wanted a duel, he was going to get one. After parking

the car he walked inside. Surprisingly enough the entire place was lit up.

_I thought this place was abandoned._

It was supposed to be. Old warehouses usually don't have electricity running through them. This

place was bright. A giant circle formed in the center where he saw-

_ISHIZU!_

It was Ishizu. She didn't look alive. She was tied up by the hands to a pipe on the ceiling. The

rope was long and reached her wrists wrapped around in knots. He ran to her and put the suitcase down. He touched her face which looked lifeless. She was either dead, or asleep.

KAIBA: Ishizu! Wake up!

Her eyes opened and looked at at his eyes. There was silence. A small smile shaped her lips.

ISHIZU: Kaiba...you came for me...why?

Her voice was weak. Her eyes weren't even fully opened. It seemed like she was drugged.

_Probably to stop her from screaming her lungs out._

KAIBA: It doesn't matter, I'm here.

A faint laugh was heard in the shadows. The same laugh from the past, the same one from the

phone.

VOICE: How sweet.

Kaiba looked around him. While him and Ishizu were in the light there were shadows

surrounding them from all sides. He couldn't take much more of these games.

KAIBA: Show yourself!

He heard the sound of metal clashing together. The hard thumps of footsteps coming his way.

_Where is he!_

In the faint shadows he saw some shimmering object that formed around a person. Out of the

darkness was Marik.

_No..._

It wasn't Marik. Marik didn't own all the Millenium items. All of them were in his possession.

His face pulsating with veins, the malevolent smile, the long, now longer hair. It was the same

devil from before. Kaiba wasn't afraid. Just curious at how he returned the same way from

before.

_I thought we killed this asshole!_

KAIBA: Marik, no...Yami Marik I presume. Where's the real Marik?

YAMI MARIK: I am the real Marik. If you're referring me to that spirit that possessed me in

Battle City your mistaken.

_What!?_

YAMI MARIK: I killed that weak being. I now control all the items and harnessed the

knowledge from each one of them. And when I claim your Egyptian god card I will learn the

secret of the Millenium Items along with ruling the world!

KAIBA: Secret of the Millenium items?

YAMI MARIK: Yes. There is a hidden magic within these seven items that will be unleashed to

the one who owns all the items and god cards. Not even the Pharaoh himself unleashed this

magic.

Kaiba didn't give a shit about magic. He came for Ishizu. He was going to take her away from

this psycho.

KAIBA: I'm not here for the items! I'm here for Ishizu. Let her go!

YAMI MARIK: I don't think so. You'll have to duel me for her.

KAIBA: Why not kill me and just take the card.

_Great. Give him some more ideas._

YAMI MARIK: I've broken enough rules as is. The ancient rule says I must at least duel once for one item or card to claim them all.

_Broken the rules?..._

KAIBA: Then let's do this. If I win you let Ishizu go. If I lose you take my god card.

It didn't matter to him. Either way he was going to get Ishizu out of there. That magic bullshit he

was talking about didn't interest him. If he lost, he could always just kick his ass and free Ishizu.

Contact Mokuba and get the police over here then bust the fucker.

YAMI MARIK: That won't work!

KAIBA: What!?

YAMI MARIK: Getting Ishizu out of here or fighting me for her.

_How did he know!?_

Kaiba saw the "Millenium" symbol glow on his head and they were taken to the shadow realm.

Kaiba knew this was bad. He went for his receiver and tried to contact Mokuba. The shadows

and darkness surrounded them.

KAIBA: Mokuba! Get the police over here quick!

When he released the button all he heard was static.

YAMI MARIK: You can't communicate with the outside world when in the shadow realm. So

much for your plan.

KAIBA: You bastard!

He tried punching him. But as soon as he moved Yami Marik raised his rod and froze Kaiba in

his place.

_I'm frozen!_

KAIBA: Can't...move.

ISHIZU: Stop Marik!

YAMI MARIK: Now do you understand? I make the rules here.

He lowered his rod releasing his hold on Kaiba. Kaiba kneeled to the ground in pain.

_Looks like I have to duel this fucker._

All of a sudden his body became even more painful. His vision was blurring up and the world

was spinning. Ishizu felt the same way. She couldn't say anything due to her weakness anyway.

KAIBA: What's...going on!?

YAMI MARIK: That's another rule I made. When we duel here you need Millenium items here

to survive.

He took off all the items and placed them on the floor. He gave Ishizu the Millenium necklace.

Her pain stopped immediately. He picked up the rest and went across the room.

YAMI MARIK: Which items do you want Kaiba? Choose. Your body will fuse with the spirit

within the item.

Kaiba made the effort to look up. He couldn't see much. He barely knew the names of the items.

KAIBA: I don't care! Just give them to me!

Yami Marik threw over the Millenium Scale and and Rod. Kaiba touched the scale. A yellow

spirit and went inside his body. The pain was less felt. Still, he needed to be absolutely fine. He

couldn't duel like this. He reached for the Millenium Rod. As soon as he touched it all the

memories of Marik flashed in front of Kaiba's eyes. All the killings he's done, his dreams,

fantasies, and thoughts. The thing was that they were all evil. Kaiba's mind could handle it. He

then saw himself stab Ishizu in what looked like a dessert. He watched himself raise the knife,

then strike down. Ishizu's Necklace allowed her to share the same vision with him.

KAIBA: NOOOOOOO!

He reached his hand back. He wanted another item. This one had too much dark power.

KAIBA: I...need another one! This one's-

YAMI MARIK: That one just showed you what you did to Ishizu five thousand years ago!

They both look at Marik. How could that be possible? It wasn't Kaiba.

_What the hell is he talking about!?_

KAIBA: What are you talking about!? That's not me!?

YAMI MARIK: Are you sure! Maybe I need to take you in for a closer look along with your

wife!

_Me...Kaiba's wife...five thousand years ago?_

With a wave of his arm he controled the Millenium Necklace to take them back in time to where

Kaiba knelt in front of Ishizu ready to sacrifice her to the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** carving.

Kaiba and Ishizu watched themselves like a movie.

_This can't be happening!_

They watched as he lifted the knife in the air. He then smiled and struck down. The world

became slow for Kaiba. Watching himself kill Ishizu with his own hands.

KAIBA: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

He saw the dagger peirce her chest. The blood went all over his old and new self. Kaiba felt the

wetness. Ishizu looked away. She believed it. She once controlled the Millenium Necklace. She

knew it's power was all true. Kaiba however didn't believe it. It was all a dream. None of this

was happening.

KAIBA: NO! It's a lie! I didn't do that!

YAMI MARIK: Yes you did!

He ended the vision and they returned to where they once were. Marik chose his three items and

wore them. The Millenium Eye, Ring, and Key. He killed for two of them, might as well have

them. No item was better than the other. HE fused with them and threw the Millenium Scale and

Puzzle to Kaiba. He already had the Rod, he just hasn't fused with the spirit in it yet. Kaiba

looked at the Puzzle.

_How did he get Yugi's item-_

He looked closer and saw blood on it. He picked it up by the string Marik had put on it. He stood up and let it twirl around. The was blood on all sides.

KAIBA: WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUGI!?

Yami Marik laughed.

YAMI MARIK: You always wanted the Pharaoh dead. He's dead Kaiba I KILLED HIM!

Kiaba gripped the item. He began squeezing it. His teeth clenching, his veins pumping with fire,

eyes focused on Marik. The Puzzle began to glow brighter. The fusion began.

KAIBA: AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!

The spirit inside fused with Kaiba's violent body. Within seconds the "Millenium" symbol was

upon Kaiba's head. He opened his glowing gold eyes.

KAIBA: You killed Yugi you bastard!

Soon after the pain returned to Kaiba. His brain was about to explode. His chest was going to be

ripped open. He held himself and continued breathing hard. Marik enjoyed himself laughing.

YAMI MARIK: You need three items to duel here. Looks like you need to fuse with the Rod!

_No...I can't!_

He turned his head and saw Ishizu. He had to do it. Her face said not to do it. It was all the more

reason to fuse with it. If he did fuse with the evil spirit within, he would become what Marik

used to be. He would become an evil Kaiba.

_JUST DO IT!_

He reached out and grabbed the Rod firmly. All the pain and suffering the soul inside the item

fused with Kaiba's mind. He began screaming due the torment, agony, and hate this soul had.

His mind became angry, his eyes turned blood red, the veins on his face grew, his hair grew

longer. When the fusion was finished he began laughing. The laugh of darkness. His voice was

demonic now. Ishizu watched with all her might.

_What's happened to you?_

YAMI MARIK: He's become one with his five thousand year old soul. The power of that item

surpasses the Puzzle. He is now what he was in the past.

The laugh became louder. The person that was supposed to be Kaiba turned around. It wasn't

him. Kaiba never looked so evil in his life. He never even smiled either. This person was dark.

Ishizu couldn't believe what she saw him become.

_No..._

The person opened their mouth and began to say the words like the devil himself.

KAIBA: Marik...haven't seen you in five thousand years. You'll pay for what you did to me then!

Yami Marik simply laughed. This is what he wanted. To be reunited with his friend from the

past. The ones who truly made duel monster come to life. It was now only Ishizu, him...and

Yami Kaiba.

**TEN**

Yami Kaiba wanted payback from the past. How? Why? Ishizu didn't understand what was going on.

_How could they know each other from five thousand years ago? Kaiba, what's happened to _

_you!?_

ISHIZU: Kaiba! What's wrong with you!?

YAMI MARIK: He's become a Yami. His body is now inhabited by the spirit possessed within

the Millenium Rod. Along with the Puzzle and Scale.

_So he's like Marik now!?_

ISHIZU: Now he's possessed by the same evil Marik spirit that took over your body!?

YAMI KAIBA: Wrong!

He began to speak.

YAMI KAIBA: Marik's spirit was never inhabited into a Millenium Item. I was banished into the Rod as the Pharaoh was his Puzzle. Everyone who owned an item then, their spirit was banished

inside it.

ISHIZU: So...your the spirit that made Marik insane at Battle City?

YAMI KAIBA: Precisely. Marik confused his own emotions of hate and anger with mine. He

then thought his hate for the Pharaoh was his in his heart when the entire time he owned the

Millenium Rod it was my mind being projected on to him. Ever since the day he killed his father

that day and claimed the Rod. The evil spirit Yugi fought with in Battle city was just a

replication of me but in his body.

ISHIZU: It's all your fault Marik's like this!

YAMI KAIBA: I don't think so. Marik has had done his share of bending the truth today. Why

don't you show her the entire story of what you did to me. Maybe then she'll understand our

predicament.

YAMI MARIK: My pleasure.

He once again activated the power of the Millenium Necklace to take them back to the past so

she can see the epilogue to their story.

_5,000 years ago..._

The ritual had been completed. Ishizu offered herself and Kaiba finished killing her.

_YES! It's finished!_

It was over. A **Tyrant Dragon **came flying down at his side. He had done it. The monsters were

now under his and Mariks control. He didn't even need to call for the dragon. By instincts it

came to it's new master. He wondered if Marik was okay. He ordered the dragon.

KAIBA: Take me to Marik back at the kingdom!

Flying there he noticed that there was no more destruction. All the monsters were in line like

military soldiers. None of them moved. They formed a circle where he saw a person stand in the

middle.

_Marik._The dragon landed and Kaiba put his feet on the sand. Walking towards Marik he saw that Marik had control of his monsters and was waiting for him.

KAIBA: We've done it Marik! We now have control of these Monsters!

MARIK: I know.

He walks up to Kaiba where they hug. Marik looks down and sees the Millenium Rod.

_Fool!_

Within a second Marik grabbed the Rod and pushed Kaiba to the ground. Kaiba looked up to see Marik smiling while pointing the Rod at him.

KAIBA: What are you doing!?

MARIK: I can't share the power I'm going get. I no longer need you.

_Fucking TRAITOR!_

KAIBA: You traitor!

Kaiba got up and ran towards Marik. Before he could even take two steps he felt a sharp blade

peirce the flesh at his side. A **Blood Vors** took a shot at his side and and gore was spilling out of

Kaiba's rib cage. He fell to the ground holding his side. He looked up.

_So he wants to play like that!_

KAIBA: Now my monsters, ATTACK MARIK!

There was no motion with any monsters. He didn't understand. He looked around at every

monster glaring right back at him.

KAIBA: Why won't you listen to me! ATTACK!

Still nothing. Marik laughed.

MARIK: You fool, they're not under your control.

KAIBA: What! Yes they are! I conducted the ritual like you said! They should be following my

orders!

MARIK: Your so pathetic. That ritual you conducted with Ishizu wasn't real.

_NO!_

MARIK: I sent you to do that so you could get out of my way so I could conduct the real ritual

here. You killed your wife for no reason!

KAIBA: NNNNNOOO!!!

It was a false ritual. Marik had planned it from the start. He lead Kaiba on like a dong on a leash.

Kaiba fell for it. And now he was going to pay for the ultimate price. The dragon that picked him up must have been sent by Marik

_To make me feel like I controlled the monsters!_

MARIK: Don't feel bad Kaiba...

Kaiba watched Marik raise the Millenium rod up over his own head.

MARIK: Partners till death!

He pointed the rod at Kaiba. All the monsters ran to Kaiba ripping him apart limb from limb.

Clawing and scratching his body as they ate and devoured his body. Marik watched s his friend

vanish into nothing but red meat. He then turned away and ordered the rest of his monsters to

head to the Kings pyramid. The three god cards walked along with all the monsters. Marik saw

the Pharaoh walk out of the pyramid with some of his monsters and wife.

MARIK: So, ready to give up!?

KING YAMI: I don't think so. MOK SHI SHO SU!

All the monsters froze. Marik looked behind him.

MARIK: Monsters, ATTACK THE KING!

None responded to the order.

MARIK: I SAID ATTACK!

KING YAMI: It won't work. They are under my control now.

MARIK: BUT HOW!

KING YAMI: By using the ancient magic of the Millenium items. I will now banish you to hell

for destroying my kingdom!

Marik felt the sweat drip down his face. He was fucked now. He was going to face the same fate

as Kaiba.

KING YAMI: MONSTERS, RESTRAIN HIM!

Two monsters grabbed his arms. A **Gadget Soldier** and **Chaos Mage **had him by the arms. They were twice his height and double his body size. He couldn't move. He tried and tried but it was

no use.

KING YAMI: NOW **OBELISK**,**RA**, and **SLIFER**. TOGETHER KILL THIS DEMON!

The three god stood in front of Marik. The size of pyramids each he saw **Ra** and **Slifer** charge up their attacks. **Obelisk** simply raised his right fist to the sky.

MARIK:NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

The three gods attacked at once. **Ra** shot out a ball of fire, **Slifer** projected a ball of electricity,

and **Obelsik** punched Marik with all his might. These thousand plus foot tall monsters destroyed

Marik with a split second. Few monsters close to their attacks died due to the shock waves, but it was worth it. The Pharaoh looked at his wife.

KING YAMI: I have to do this.

TEA': I know...

She began crying. He gave her one last hug and kiss. He walked to the sand and began chanting.

KING YAMI: KASIM HO CO KANO KIKU KAU KERUN DANA...

His Puzzle and the Rod began glowing along with Ishizu's necklace. Along with the other

Millenium items. He casted away all the monsters back to the ancient carvings were they

belonged. His soul, along with all the other possessors of Millenium items, then became one with the item itself. There bodies remained in the world, their souls trapped in the item until their

future self would summon them.

_Present..._

YAMI KAIBA: And that's what happened. Now do you understand Ishizu!? Why Duel Monsters exists! Why the Millenium items have powers! Why this is all happening! We started it all.

She did understand. It all came together. Not even her Millenium Necklace even showed her that much about her ancient past along with Kaiba.

YAMI MARIK: That's right. And now it's time to finish it. Give me a Duel Disk.

Yami Kaiba opened the suitcase and tossed him one. He prepared his own and was ready to

duel. So was Marik.

YAMI KAIBA: Here is the wager. I bet my god card for all seven of your items along with your

two god cards.

YAMI MARIK: Why should I risk all my items and two god cards when all you have to do is bet one!?

YAMI KAIBA: Because you and I are useless without all seven of the items and three god cards.

This will be an all or nothing match. This will decide who deserves to be ruler between the both

of us.

Yami Marik thought to himself. Kaiba was right.

_We might as well finish it now. Better than going through more bullshit._

YAMI KAIBA: What's the matter Marik!? Afraid you'll lose to me!?

He became pissed.

YAMI MARIK: YOU FOOL! I'll crush you! I accept your challenge. Whoever wins this gets all

the items and gods and kills the loser!

It took all but a second for Yami Kaiba to reply.

YAMI KAIBA: Fine by me.

_Let's make this a little more interesting._

YAMI MARIK: Since you made the wager, I'll make the rules for the duel.

YAMI KAIBA: Go ahead.

_Gotcha!_

YAMI MARIK: Remember when I dueled Joey at Battle City?

YAMI KAIBA: Yes. The duelists felt the pain that the monster did. That's how we're dueling?

YAMI MARIK: Yes and no. When me and Joey were dueling you could lose the duel due to too

much damage felt by the monsters and still have life points.

Kaiba didn't understand what he was getting at.

YAMI MARIK: In this duel the duelist feels everything the monster feels, even if you don't lose

any life points.

_Shit._

YAMI MARIK: Also. The duelists life points are literally their LIFE POINTS!

YAMI KAIBA: What do you mean?

YAMI MARIK: What I mean is that you could be bleeding from every part of your body, and if

you still have one life point left, you must continue the duel. The points keep you alive. When

you hit zero, your dead! You start with eight thousand life points.

_That means a duelist has to continue the duel no matter how much agony and pain _

_they're in...I LIKE IT! _

YAMI KAIBA: You crazy son-of-a-bitch.

YAMI MARIK: Do you accept, or decline!

YAMI KAIBA: I accept.

YAMI MARIK: By the time I'm through with you you'll beg me to let you die!

They started their Duel Disks. They became functional and they entered their decks in the card

recognition slot. The life points added up to eight thousand. Ishizu helplessly watched as the duel for the world began.

YAMI KAIBA:

**DUEL!**

YAMI MARIK:


End file.
